1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine and a needle threading device mounted to a sewing machine.
2. Related Art
So far, many inventions have been made in connection with a device for threading a needle of sewing machine. For example, the Japanese patent laid open 2003-38886 discloses a needle threading device of a sewing machine wherein a threading bar is moved down in association with operation of a threading lever, and is stopped at a position where the eye of machine needle is located.
As the threading lever is further pressed down, the threading bar is rotated by means of a cam which is so formed to rotate the threading bar. Then a hook is inserted into the eye of needle from the rear side to the front side of the needle. The operator hangs the upper thread to the hook and releases or moves up the threading lever. Then the hook is moved back as the threading bar is moved up and the upper thread is pulled to pass through the needle eye. Thus the threading operation is finished.